


one night in autumn

by whisperedkisses



Series: mikado nights [3]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Arashiyama Squad - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses
Summary: jun falls asleep during movie night with the team. after pining for him all these years, you can’t resist the urge to kiss him just once.
Relationships: Arashiyama Jun/Reader
Series: mikado nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916584
Kudos: 7





	one night in autumn

**Author's Note:**

> pacific rim is the best movie ever made. cmv

The living room of your best friend’s apartment is lit only by the blue light of the television on this particular blustery Saturday night. You and the rest of Arashiyama squad had planned on using your first night off in weeks to relax and watch a movie, but after only an hour, things are going off the rails(in a very calm, sleepy way). Mitsuru and Ken hog the couch while Ai spreads herself out on the carpeted floor, covered in at least three blankets, with a pleasant expression that reminds you somewhat of a cat. Gusts of autumn wind rattle the windows every so often, the radiator in the corner working overtime to keep you all warm inside. 

“Jun, you’re not even watching.” Ken chirps, flicking a piece of popcorn at his forehead from across the room. Jun grunts as it bounces into your lap and picks it up, popping it into his mouth with a lazy groan. The brush of his hand against your thigh made you tense involuntarily, and you hope no one would notice the way your breath hitches a bit when he touches you. 

“Mh, yes I am.”

“His eyes are closed.”

“Don’t help them, Mitsuru.” He grumbles, leaning his head against his palm. You poke his shoulder and he nudges you back with his elbow. There was hardly any room to move, anyway, with the two of you jammed into the same armchair, practically sitting on his lap in the cramped space. 

“I picked this movie out for you, you know,” Kitora says, sounding vaguely annoyed(though you knew that was just her normal tone). “I thought you liked robots.” 

“I’m totally paying attention, guys.” Lazily he opens his eyes, and from your spot perpendicular to his face you can see the warm green colour of his irises that you thought complimented his bright features so nicely. 

“Really?” Mitsuru’s deadpan voice is hard to hear over the blasting and clanging coming from the TV. “What’s it about?”

“Uh, the big monsters come out of the ocean and the big robots beat them with friendship power.” 

“. . .okay, I guess he is paying attention.” 

“[F/N],” Jun whines, lolling his head onto your shoulder. “Everyone is bullying me.” His hair smells nice. . .which is totally not a weird thing to think about your friend, right? 

“D’you want me to put you to bed, Jun?” You tease, trying not to notice how his hand is resting on your knee, your entire body warming like you were being heated by his touch. 

“Nooo, I wanna finish the movie!” Ken groans, waving his hands like a baby. Mitsuru just rolls his eyes, as he is wont to do.

“Let’s finish it, then!” Jun declares, doing the utmost to appear awake and alert to the rest of your friends. Ai turns up the volume on the TV, and you try to concentrate on whatever is happening at the Shatterdome to avoid thinking of how  _right_ it feels to be curled up with Jun in his cramped apartment with all your teammates surrounding you like family. 

It only took about ten minutes for Jun to start lulling to sleep again, and by the time the last big Jaeger fight started, he was completely passed out. Somewhere in the late-night haze he wrapped his arms around your middle and laid his head on your shoulder, and you, being so terribly in love with him, let him do it. He didn’t stir even when the credits rolled, nor did he when Mitsuru snuck over and snapped a picture of the two of you with your tongue sticking out and bunny ears behind his head(like a mature and well-adjusted adult). Soft calls of his name and light touches against his shoulder do nothing to wake him. 

Your friends, knowing it’d be impossible to wake Jun at this point, quietly pick up their things and file out the door as silently as possible. Ken winks at you and you flip him off, hoping to hide the blush flowering across your cheeks. You remain cuddled up to Jun as long as possible, even after rain starts tapping against the windows and a rumble of thunder tears through the quiet of the night. His sleeping face, so calm and endearing, is close enough for you to be able to just reach out and brush your lips against his — you have to fight the urge to kiss him when he looks so handsome, even while he slept. 

Jun is a heavy sleeper. You knew this, after being on his team for so many years and knowing him even longer, and when he was  _ really  _ exhausted, the only thing that can wake him was an air horn right next to his ear. So you contemplate your options, in the dark of the living room, with the soft static of the finished disc filling the air and Jun’s breaths against your skin clouding your brain like a thick fog. It would be so easy to just kiss him now, wouldn’t it? You’d always wanted to, and lord knows you might never get the chance, having been in the teammate-zone for so long. And it would be a real kiss this time, too, not like the first one you had when you were eight and you learned about it from watching Snow White together on VHS at his grandma’s house. The mere prospect of going through the rest of your life without ever getting to kiss Jun was like having a scalding pot of water poured over your heart. 

So you waited, and he didn’t stir. His breaths are even and his lips look so soft, and his arms around your waist almost feel like a real embrace. So you lean closer, and place the lightest, most chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth, and your body feels like it’s burning up, so you kiss him again, more firmly and longer than before. You dare to lift your hand and cup his cheek, and the giddiness of being able to do this almost made you feel like you might get away with it until his eyes suddenly open, and you freeze.

“[F/N]. . .?” Jun mumbles, arms leaving you to rub sleep from his eyes. You dare not move. “Did you just—?”

“I’m sorry!” You exclaim, scrambling back off of his lap and tipping over onto the carpet, landing on your ass with a thud. Your face has to be completely scarlet right now and your hands are shaking as you fold them in your lap. “I didn’t mean— I just wanted to— I’m. . .I’m sorry.” You couldn’t look him in the eye. Why would you want to? Surely he was disgusted with you and—

“Why are you apologizing?” His voice is still heavy with sleep as he slides off the chair to level with you on the ground. You stare at your lap to avoid having to look up at him. 

“I wanted to, um, I just— I just wanted to do it once,” Your words come out in bursts, like the contents of an overflowing cupboard falling to the ground when opened. You’re in so deep now that you can’t stop your confession from coming out even if you wanted to. “Because I— I really love you, Jun, like a lot, and I know you don’t feel the same so I—“

“Whoa, who said I don’t?” 

“What?” You gaze up at him, finally, and the sad look in his eyes breaks your heart into a million pieces. 

“[F/N], I’ve been in love with you since we were like, five.” His warm hands cup your cheeks, brushing away a couple tears that you didn’t even know were there. “I wouldn’t touch you all the time and share everything with you if I wasn’t.” He laughs, bright and soothing, and his smile washes over you like a cleansing beam of sound. “I don’t wanna sound mean, but I thought I was being kinda obvious about it.” 

“You— you were?”

“I mean, even Ken noticed, and he’s dumb as a rock when it comes to this stuff.” You laugh then, too, the soft smile he gives you so mesmerizing that you hardly notice yourself leaning in closer to him as he gently draws your face back to his to kiss you again, for real this time. 

Jun’s lips move against yours slowly but insistently, and you can taste the mint of his chapstick. His arms wrap around you to draw you into his lap with a sigh against your mouth, and you just know without even having to ask that the slot of your hips over his own is making him melt. You throw all caution to the wind and press as close to him as you possibly can. 

“Jun,” You whisper between kisses. “Jun, do you— do you wanna go to your bed?” He pulls away with a shocked look, but before the seed of doubt can root itself in your mind he kisses you again, swiping his tongue over your bottom lip and clutching at your arms like you’re about to disappear. There's no opportunity for you to second-guess yourself when he's touching you so insistently, fumbling towards his room in the dark without leaving your lips. He reaches to switch on the lamp next to his bed and nearly knocks the thing over instead. 

Somehow the two of you fall to his bed in a tangle of lips and sweaters, only breaking apart to yank off each other's clothes as fast as possible to avoid being away from each other's mouths for too long. His breathing stutters when your hands roam his bare chest. Your breaths cut just as much when he does the same, and you almost laugh when he struggles with the clasp of your bra, batting his hands away and doing it yourself with a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

"Sorry," He laughs, the warm light of the lamp giving his blushed cheeks a beautiful glow. "I'm not really good at this."

You press a sweet kiss to his jaw. "It's alright," His smile shifts from embarrassed to genuine as his fingers dust over your ribcage. Your eyes close with a shudder as his thumbs brush over your nipples, and you can hear a soft gasp of appreciation leave him before his lips ghost the curve of your shoulder. " _Ah, Jun. . ._ "

"Can I?" He whispers, tracing his fingers just beneath the swell of your breasts. He sounds nervous, but his actions tell a different story, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the crook of your neck. He feels you nod and softly gropes your chest, and when you shiver at his lips on your neck he pushes you down to the bed. 

Jun's fingers fold between yours as he leans down to suck at your clavicle. Your hips twitch ever so slightly when he lets his tongue sweep over your nipples, and were it not for him straddling your body you might have rubbed your thighs together for relief. The soft smile he gives you when he pulls back is absolutely mesmerizing. He leaves a kiss on your cheek before climbing off of you and working your pyjama pants off your legs. 

"No fair," You pout, cupping his face for another kiss as he tosses the pants somewhere behind him. "Take yours off too." 

"I'm working on it," He laughs and tugs off his own flannels, hardly giving you any time to admire his almost-naked body before he settles his hips between your legs and kisses you, long and slow. His clothed hardness presses against you and you bite your lip, trying not to moan too loud, but Jun just smiles and ruts up against you. "You're beautiful, [F/N]."

You look away to hide your blush. "You're embarrassing."

"It's true," He murmurs, turning your head to kiss you once more. 

"Which part?"

"Both." He practically purrs against your lips, lazily grinding himself against you. He’s a lot more confident than you thought he’d be in this situation, but you don’t mind at  _ all _ . 

“Jun, I want you,” You whisper, kissing him firmly and tucking your thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. He wastes no time in tugging them off and removing yours too, letting out an appreciative sigh at the sight of you bare before him. 

“I can’t believe this,” He breathes, trailing his hands over your thighs. “You’re so— god, I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

You mask your blush with a slow drag of your lips over his. “Then why haven’t you fucked me yet?”

“ _Shit_.”  He hisses, and then he’s pushing inside you, stifling his moans by drawing out your own. He’s done this before, and told you as much over the course of your friendship — both of you texted the other within hours of your first times — but you didn’t expect it to feel this  _good_. 

“Jun,” You moan, brushing his hair out of his face scrunched in concentration. “Please, I want you to  _move_ .” 

“I know, I just— give me a minute.” He sucks in a breath through his teeth and stills his hips. It feels like he’s holding himself back, like if he moves he might lose it, or maybe he’s just afraid of coming too fast — either way, all you want is to get him to fall apart. You grab him by the shoulders and turn over to press him on his back. He’s still seated fully inside you, but now you’re the one in control, and with a lasting kiss to his swollen lips you start to move. 

“You feel good, Jun,” You guide his hands to your hips and place your own on his chest. He’s lean, slightly toned from working as a Border agent for so long, and you can feel every flex of muscle beneath your fingertips with every movement. 

“I do?”

“Yeah.” You lean down into another kiss and ever so slightly speed the movement of your hips. His breath hitches — you can feel his chest stutter — and his fingers dig deeper into your flesh. He takes hold of your waist and bucks up into you every time you sink down, and the fullness brings a slight dull pain that just makes everything feel that much more intense. "God, Jun, you feel--"

"Don't," He warns, straining against his own urge to just jackhammer into you mindlessly and chase his own release, but by god he wants it to last longer than that. Much, much longer.

"Don't you want to come, Jun?" You purr, sounding much more seductive than you thought yourself capable, and you see his jaw clench. "Just do what you like, Jun. You can use me how you want." His cock twitches inside you as you say it, and you know you've struck a nerve.

"Are you s-sure?" He pants.

You take one of his hands in your own and guide it up your chest. He's stopped thrusting into you entirely now and just watches you move, watches you place his hand over the curve of your throat and gently press his fingers around it. "Jun,  _use me_."

And then you’re on your back, and he's pounding into you with a vengeance, so hard you'll definitely have bruises tomorrow from your hips meeting harshly so many times. His hands come up to brace beside your head. You want to kiss him, but it’s impossible when he’s going so fast, fucking you so roughly stars burst behind your eyelids. Never in your wildest dreams did you imagine he'd be capable of something like this, something so carnal it makes your head spin and your heart race. 

“Jun, Jun,  _ah_ —“ His name spills from your lips like a prayer, over and over until it’s the only think you can even think to say other than to just moan. Your wrecked cries seem to spur him on even further, somehow reaching so deep inside your fluttering heat that he has you coming already. The tingling sensation shoots through your veins like lightning as you orgasm, every muscle straining against your skin as you cry out in pleasure beneath him. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking—“ He shudders at the feeling of your release. “I’m gonna come. Shit, [F/N], I’m gonna—“

“Come in me, Jun,” You whine, tangling your hands in his hair. 

Immediately he obliges you, coming so hard you can feel him twitch with release, and it almost makes you come again when he keeps going. He fucks you until he’s thoroughly spent and panting against you, leaning down into a lazy kiss as he fills you with every last bit of his come. 

When he pulls out he doesn’t stray far. Jin drapes an arm over your stomach and lies down beside you, sighing deeply in utter satisfaction. You let him pull you against his body with a low hum, dotting kisses over your sweaty skin. 

“Was that everything you were hoping for?” He nuzzles into your hair and you laugh at how sleepy he sounds. 

“Even better than I dreamed, Jun.” You reach down to pull the comforter over the two of you. “I love you.”

“I love you too, [F/N].”


End file.
